


daydream.06

by inkahgase



Series: Daydreams [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Series: Daydreams [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523738
Kudos: 9





	daydream.06

Featherlight kisses littered your exposed shoulder awakened you from your slumber. Firm hands gently gripped your hips beneath your shirt — his shirt, in fact — thumbs caressing your skin. Closing the gap between your back and his chest, you giggled sleepily, feeling his smile on your skin.

Bravely, his left hand sneaked upwards underneath your shirt, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Lightly grazing your belly, his perfect hand roamed freely, venturing between the valley of your breasts before settling at the base of your neck.

A breathy moan slipped passed your lips as he lightly squeezed into your pressure points and you could almost feel the smirk on his face as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of your neck. Whining as the pressure on your neck loosened, he chuckled by your ear, the sound you missed the most and you almost forgave him. His hand ventured upward again till he reached your chin and he tilted your face so your lips could meet his.

Earning your forgiveness as his soft lips moved against yours, his other other arm snaked around your waist to anchor you to him. Kissing him felt so surreal, so unreal, that you did your best to kiss him harder, pleading for him to prove he was really there. Obliging you, he kissed you with the same fervour, only stopping when the need for air outweighed his need for you, though if he had it his way, he would gladly kiss you until his lungs gave out.

“Hi,” you giggled against his lips and he kissed you again, earning another giggle from you when you pulled away. “I missed you.”

Mark sighed, resting his forehead against yours, keeping his lips close to yours. “I missed you, too,” he whispered before kissing you again. “God, I can keep kissing you for the rest of my life.”

A hearty laugh filled the room, your body vibrating against his. “You married me,” you reminded him. “So, I should be the only person you’re kissing for the rest of your life.”

“Thank you for reminding me that I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Playfully, you smacked his arm. “What’s gotten into you?” you questioned teasingly. “You’re so clingy and corny.”

“Just the way you like me,” Mark smiled his bright toothy smile that you couldn’t help but mirror before he kissed you again.

Time passed with more kisses and more giggles. It wasn’t long until you were watching him try his best to fight the sleep that was coming for him. Pleading with him to get some rest, he finally obliged you, closing his eyes as you continuously stroked his hair to relax him.

“How much longer do I have you for?” you asked softly in case he was already sleeping.

“A few more hours,” he replied sleepily. “I need to get back to dance practice then do some press today before the pre-recording.”

This was the life you signed up for when you got yourself involved with Mark and even though you always missed him terribly, you loved watching him do the things he loved to do and you loved the way his eyes and face lit up every time he spoke about it when he came home to you.

“When do I get you back?”

Mark opened his eyes then and smiled, bright and gleaming in the darkness of your bedroom that rivalled the shine of the moon that peeked through your curtains. “Same time as today,” he replied and closed his eyes then added, “until after dinner tomorrow night.”

Cupping his face, you shook him awake as he chuckled. “I have you for almost a whole day?” you asked excitedly.

“Almost a whole day,” he repeated before leaving a chaste kiss on your lips and laying his head back on his pillow. Giggling one final time, you kissed his forehead and cuddled into him, joining him in slumber.

This was why it was all worth it, because at the end of the day, he always came home to you.


End file.
